Drivers spend an inordinate amount of time searching for available parking venues or parking spaces near their intended destination. In addition to wasting time, a driver's search for available parking can cause the driver stress and adversely impact traffic conditions in the area surrounding the intended destination as the driver circles the block time and time again. Proposed solutions to address the problem include mounting sensors to the road surface or to the vehicle that can detect available parking. These proposed solutions are costly, only partially address the problem, and remain largely unimplemented.